


Bully! Len Kagamine

by YandereFaithfull



Series: 18+ [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, FUCK, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, School, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull
Summary: Going to school has been hell with the third year bully bulling you. But what happens if before one of his concerts he gets a new idea. One that involved him fucking you whether you want it or not.





	Bully! Len Kagamine

~a/n~   
Okay is was anonymously sent in. Thank you for requesting. Okay this is willing and beware there's no protection available anywhere for Len to use. Tried to find a more sexual picture but found ones where he was completely naked or with other vocaloids. But all well. If you wish another one anonymous or a different ending just say and I'll add multiple ending if you'd like. I may even end up turning these lemons into stories when I feel like it :p and i'm so sorry for how long this has been taking, i got stuck on a plot line then actually lost my will write anything, I've been in a terrible thing at the moment with trying to sort shit out in my life and at school with problems with my friendship group so i'm really sorry.

Also are you guys uncomfortable with the use of the words penis and vagina? Would you rather I use words like member, lower lips, friend, sweet spot, etc...? Or should I stick to the ones I use? And also beware, this is forced with swear words and abuse, no relationship should be like this unless you have a rape kink and you both actually do say yes to it before going into the kink. That is actually called con-non-con due to the type of kink.

~your point of view~

I groan in my nice warm Star Wars themed bed as the alarm on my phone rings with no thought whatsoever. Reaching over with a limp arm, I drop my hand on it, gripping it as I drag it towards me. Pressing a few buttons, the alarm turns off and in turn shutting the opening for attack on Titan which awoke me every morning and turning the room silent. Sighing as I look at the date and time. I had two hours til I was required to go to college.

Sitting up and drawing the curtains of my window back, I see the usual sight of green nicely kept grass, shrubs and flowers, as well as the few garden gnomes littering the yard. I turn my back and walk over to my desk, picking up a figurine of Ken Kaneki with his Rinkaku out in a battle position. I felt like I needed someone like him besides me to scare the other students away as well as protect me from my bully.

I disregard that thought and take my Naruto themed pajamas off and throw them into the wash basket getting them in first time. I look over at my figurines and see Levi in his cleaning gear looking across my messy and unclean room with a scroll on his face. It was like I could almost hear the tch in which he would make. Looking at the time on my phone I panic seeing that I had ten minutes to get ready before going to college. It seemed getting out of bed took me a long time and looking at all my merchandise.

As I was running around trying to put everything on, my phone dings. Knowing it would be something to do with one of my many favourite TV shows I dive for the phone. Lifting the rectangle box I swipe and check the notification, almost dropping the poor phone as I realise it was saying that the new Star Trek season was going to start tonight. The phone slipping from my hands and bouncing on the bed as I start to jump around unable to contain my excitement for the season.

"(Y/n)! Get your butt down here now! Your friends are going to be here any minute!" My mum calls from the kitchen, ultimately making me get ready faster and shove a couple of books and drawing pads within my book bag with an anime and my laptop.

"Coming!" I shout back, dragging a brush through my (h/l) (h/c) messy hair as I make my way to the kitchen for breakfast. "Hey mum did you hear!" I were fairly excited than I usually was on a school morning but Star Trek.

"Go on." She gestures, putting a bowl of cereal, two pieces of toast and a hot chocolate in front of me.

"Star Trek has a new season on tonight!" I say before digging into my breakfast.

"I also heard something as well." She says, her eyes locking onto my own (e/c) ones. "Tokyo Ghoul is being made into a live action."

I was shocked and very excited. The door bell rung reminding me that my friends were coming over to pick me up as I was only five minutes from the school. "Hey (Y/N)!!! Open up!!!" Quickly eating, I finish my meal and hug my mum goodbye, slinging my bag over my shoulders I leave the house to be encased in a pair of arms.

"Miku!" I exclaim in surprise, my teal coloured hair friend greeting, "Hey Rin." I greet my yellow hair friend who was currently devouring an orange.

"Heya (y/n)!" The excited yellow haired greeted, "Ready for today?"

"I-Is your brother here?" I ask nervously, playing with my fingers as I look around.

"(Y/n) relax, he left early with his group." I sigh at Rin's answer in relief. Sure there was history between him and I but we were currently on non speaking terms. Well more like I wouldn't talk and try to get around unnoticed while he was popular and a douchebag. Like seriously, when I first came to the college as a first year, him now being a third year, tripped me over in the hall when he saw me wearing my favourite Tokyo Ghoul hoodie.

"I thought you like him?" Miku asked, letting go of me so we could start walking.

I scrunched my face up, not sure what to tell my friend now that he's been treating me this year had changed. "Umm, it's complicated." I say, unsure if that was even the right answer.

"How so?" Miku asked again, god she wanted to know everything. "How is it complicated? You like him and I've been told he likes you."

I scoff in amusement at her words, "Him liking me? Impossible."

"Mmhhm." Rin speaks up beside me with a mouthful of orange which she had just shoved in completely so she could another. "Om mm he mmhmh." She mumbles around the orange, trying to speak.

I laugh at her antics, "Wait until you finish the orange." I tell her, not wanting her to chock.

"I know, I know." She exclaimed once she finished her mouthful. "But he does like you."

I shake my head while laughing, "Nice one Rin."

"It's true (y/n)!" She exclaimed as the college came into view.

I roll my eyes, not bothered with arguing with my friend over if a guy might like me or not, even if that guy was her brother... and even if she lived with him. There was nothing wrong with the topic, it was just the fact that I wouldn't believe my bully liked me. Seriously. If anybody told me that I'd just scoff at their face.

"Let's just get ready." I mutter, not wanting to step inside the college grounds.

Stepping onto the college grounds we make our way to the main building where it would than split off into different directions for the different parts of the college. One side was for the first years, where I was to go, the middle for the second years. Miku was there, and the right was for the third year, where the Kagimane twins belonged. How the three of us became friends was something neither of us three knew.

"Gadolinium Boron Yttrium Einsteinium, When you Argon I'll miss you two Periodically." You say as you reach the split hallways.

"Goodbye is always hard." Miku says, turning her head to face the second year hallway. Her nose lifted in the air and she suddenly couldn't keep still. It became to much for my long double post tail teal blue hair friend that she took off down the hallway. "Leaks!!!!" She screamed as she ran, her hair bouncing as he turned a corner out of sight.

I sigh and face palm, not seeing how she could get so worked up over the vegetable, as well as slightly impressed that she could smell it from here. Rin just giggled from behind me and bounced on the spot a couple of times. "What is it this time?" I ask, knowing it had to do with either an orange or something was happening.

"I have to get changed. I have a performance in the shopping center with Len." She gives me a massive hug and than pats my head before leaving down her hallway to get her stuff.

I wave goodbye to her, "Good luck! Break a leg!" I call out to her back, smiling like an idiot. Sure my friends were wackos but what friends are better than a couple of wackos?

"Look who we have here." A voice huffed from behind me. Groaning I turn around, only to meet face to face with a dark yellow tank top, looking down as I already know who it is I see black shirts held up by a yellow belt with yellow hems. His white shoes were half hidden by the extra long black leg warmers. Looking up I see that he's holding his white sailor shirt in his right arm over his shoulder with the yellow tie, while in the other he had a yellow banana which was half eaten. His yellow hair was held in the very short pony tail and had lots of messy locks escaped. His white headphones laid around his neck with it Bluetooth to the phone in his pocket. He was Len, Rin's twin, and who happened to be half dressed in his performance gear.

Beside him on either side stood his two friends. A blue hair male who wore a blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, a white shirt, and a blue unzipped jumper. He wore jeans and sneakers. His blue eyes narrowed in dislike as he ate an ice-cream cone, unable to of brought a whole tub with him. He was Katio Shion, and is dressed in a much more casual way.

On the other side stood Gakupo, was wearing his casual. A button down purple shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. His purple hair was tied back in a long purple pony tail, and swayed against the floor every now and again. His fringe covers parts of his glinting purple eyes which scanned my figure in disgust.

If I knew anything it's that these three didn't like me much. I think like is too weak of a word though so I'd usually go with hate. "Hello." I mumble looking at the three of them warily. Who knew what they could do.

Gakupo just scoffed pushing me up against the wall and growling into my ear, "Keep your eyes to yourself." Okay, he didn't like the fact that I looked at the three of them.

"Let's leave the weirdo and her freakiness." Katio grumbled, glaring at you as he walked past and down the hallway Miku went. He was in nearly all of Miku's and yet she wasn't bullied like I was, even though she was my friend. Not that I wanted her to be bullied. Gakupo let go of me and stalked off to his class, third year he was, same with Len, who stands there eating his banana not really caring what was happening.

I look over at him, expecting a glare or a kick but I get nothing. "What? Never saw a real person before freak? Stop staring." If this was back to when I first started here, I would be close to tears but I've gotten use to their words. I shrug my shoulders. Len through the banana peel into a bin and than reaches down and grab any arm roughly. I shriek in surprise and fight against him as he drags me back to the front of the school.

"No let go!" I exclaim, not wanting to go wherever he was taking me.

"Shut up." He orders, his grip tightening to the point I am sure it'd leave a print. "Now stay quiet." He drags me into one of the janitors closest where they stored cleaning gear. "Clothes off. Now." He ordered. Unzipping his pants and taking out his penis.

I was shitting myself now I knew what he was going to do. I didn't want to but I couldn't help but be turned on by his dominance and the fact that I could see his piece of thick flash clearly. He was already hard without anything need to be done to him.

"Now (y/n)." He ordered, reaching a hand out to grab my clothing. "I want these off."

"No." I state firmly. Not wanting to do it with him nor wanting to miss maths. "I can't miss my lessons. Now can I go?" I ask.

"Now (y/n). Your clothes. Off." He states firmly, his hand once again reaching out to grab my clothes. I glare at him with (e/c) eyes, all the while moving away from his hands. Without much trouble he had me backed up against the wall, his hands toying with the hem of both my shirt and jeans. "Come on, I know you want it as badly as I do."

His fingers start to trail up my stomach, the nails cold to my skin as I shiver. Smirking Len leans in close, his warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. As his fingers move up, getting closer and closer my my covered breasts, my shirt hem is lifted, following the rise of his fingers. My hands flat against the wall, hoping that his cold fingers would leave my body. Hoping that those fingers robbing me of my warmth would either leave or warm up. Shivering, he taps a nail to the bottom of my bra.

Tching, he trails his hands behind my back, all the while his breath dances across my neck where I can feel the moisture of it. He seemed to be muttering something, "Damn your hot (y/n)." His fingers nimbly unhook my bra as if he's done this plenty of time, "Let's get this over quickly, I have to go to the concert soon." He orders, grinding his hard member against my hips, causing a groan to emit from my lips at the sharp feeling of pleasure.

A sharp intake of breath is heard from the male in front of me, his hands trail back down my stomach, my shirt falling with it. His fingers touch a sensitive spot on my stomach. An ugly bruise laid there and when his fingers prodded it I took a quick breath in, clenching my stomach muscles to pull away from the fingers. I couldn't help but let out a shudder as his fingers continued their travel downwards.

"Wha-what? What are you planning?" I stutter out, winching when his fingers touched a sensitive spot. "Ouch." I say in the smallest voice I could muster, not wanting to show my weakness. Not wanting to show pain.

A curious look graced his otherwise perfect features, "Shirt off now." He wanted to take a look at what had made me wince. He was being quite forceful with how he spoke, as if he wanted to get it over and done as quickly as he could.

Without much of a thought I complied to what he wanted, for once my bully was showing concern for an action he did. I watch as his mouth twisted into a scowl as he looks upon the bruises forming and decorating my stomach. Those where from two days ago when I was pushed to the ground and kicked by him and his two friends. I could barely walk from the pain afterwards.

"Heh." Len scoffed, "Looks like we did a number on you. Those are a nice color." He studied the bruises forming, looking as if he was proud for being able to do that to me. He lets his fingers play with the them of my pants before he finally decided to pull them down without any trouble after distracting me with his words on admiring the bruises. It seemed he knew each and every step he was going to take and he knew exactly what to do. Everything seemed calculated and planned as his fingers skimmed my skin as he lets my pants drop to the ground. They drew circles on the inside of my thighs which made me shiver at the strange feeling.

"Leave me alone!" I struggle, trying to reach for my clothing which he kicked away, "I don't want to do this."

A low growl emitted from his throat as he slammed my shoulders into the wall behind me, no longer caring about the bruises. "I will do what I want." His hands ripped at my underwear, his actions turning animalistic once I started to struggle in his grip. The fabric tearing along the hem with a ripping sound, the torn pieces floated to the floor as he forcefully thrusted his hips against my own, the force making me bit my lip at the uncomfortableness of the situation. Never had I been in this sort of position and all the fear just froze my movements, froze my ability to think of a way out. He started to bump and grind, clearing getting off at the friction as I fought just to get my body back under my control. Moving my hands I start to push against his shoulders, hitting his chest, trying to get him to move but just because he was male he just happened to be stronger, that was all it came down to. The fact that he was a horny male who when wanted had the strength to rip a roof of a car when angry or high adrenaline. It seemed there was no escape but to just let him do what he wanted, but I couldn't let that happen. Not only would I hate it but I just didn't want it to happen. If anything I wish that just as soon as I got into the building I went to my class, then maybe I wouldn't be in this position with my bully.

I could clearly see and feel just how hard he was, the head of his cock pressed up against my clitoris. The feeling foreign and unwanted. "N-no!" I stutter out, pounding my fists against his chest, hoping he'd not go through with it. It seemed that what he was going to do finally entered through my head, I finally realised just what was going to happen and I was helpless to do so.

Without warning he slammed my hands above my head with a growl and with a quick thrust of his hips he entered cleanly and easily. There was no ripping, no blood no pain for the actions before hand had me ready. It felt extremely uncomfortable though, and he paused, a groan leaving his lips as they clash with mine, quietening my whines of unwant.

My hands clenched around the flesh of Len's shoulders as he started to take long, slow thrusts in and out of me. The feeling of flesh rubbing against flesh felt so strange and good that it create havoc in my brain, my brain didn't want this but my body did. My fingers dug into his skin, leaving half moon shape dents as I bite my lip hard enough for blood to spring. He didn't stop thrusting and soon enough got bored. I close my eyes, unable to look at him and I push against his chest as he speeds up. "N-no~" I moan out, the only sounds capable of being produced. "Take i-it out!" I cried, not wanting to feel the pleasure of his penis rubbing against the inside of my vagina as he trusted deeper and harder.

His breath felt hot against my swearing skin as he let's go of my hands and hook they under my thighs, pressing himself closer to get in deeper. Lifted off the ground I wrap my arms around his neck, my nails dragging along his skin as tears escape my eyes at the actions taking place. His hips hit mine at such a force that it travelled up my spine and made my breasts bounce a little against his chest.

His groans and pants over powered my whines and closed lipped moans as I try to fight back, but it was all in vain as he was only focused on giving himself the most pleasure. It wasn't long until he brought his head to the crock of my neck and bit down hard, just as he released his sperm into me. Growling with a mouthful of my skin he continues to thrust, not once slowly as he sperm fill and leaks down onto the ground. A muffled scream escapes my bitten lips as I feel the warmth in my lower abdomen.

Len pauses for a moment, still fully sheathed inside. His blue eyes that had shut closed opened, he releases the flesh of my neck with a groan. I let out a pained whine, my neck throbbing and my lower abdomen too. I bring a hand to my neck and press down on the sore flesh, the feeling wet under my hand. Len watches my every move with glad lidded eyes, I could still feel him hard within me.

I knew what was going to happen next, and I wish I had a way to stop it. Taking a chance at his distraction I push him away, managing to make him fall over. Huffing with hated breath I make a run for my clothing and reach for the door. "You little bitch!" He growled animalisticly. He shot out a hand and grabbed my ankle, pulling me down to the ground. With a short lived shriek I make contact with the ground, my forehead and chest taking the brute of it. Dazed, I blink rapidly, a headache starting to form and my eyesight blurry. "You will pay for that!"

He crawls on top of me and without a moment notice he shoves his cock back inside me, thrusting hard and gripping my arms tight enough that I feel like they'd break. His thrusts start out rough and hard, his hips hitting mine to the point where I swear bruises are forming because of it. His grunts and pants fill the air with my moans and whines of displeasure, pleasure, pain and suffering. I could feel his member throb and pulsate within my own throbbing walls, the friction causing my walls to tighten as he thrusts. His grip never loosens, even as he thrusts as hard and fast as he could.

"Stop Len!" I scream, wanting him to stop with his actions. "Please! Stop! It hurts!" But the thing I noticed was that it didn't my body wanted it so much that it was making it easy for Len to thrust, even with his own sperm helping. I was so going to be pregnant after this, and I didn't want to have a child, not at my age yet.

Len just growls, "I'm not through with you yet slut. Look how easy your body is making it for me, it was just waiting for me to fuck it." With those words he once again bites my neck, burying down to my chest where he bites my breasts. Pain floods through all my nervous systems as with each bite. I could barely feel the numbing pleasure as he bites, the pleasure being all but use to.

I could feel a tightening heated sensation in my lower abdomen. I knew what was about to happen. "Len stop!! I'm about to cum!!" I cried out, struggling against his strong grip.

"Then go ahead little bitch. Cum like the slut you are."

I cry as the terror sank in. I couldn't do anything about the the knot breaking, crying out in pleasure, my vision goes white. Not even realising that Len cums again, sticky strands of his sperm filling again as it mixes win my own fluid. All my muscles fall limp as my vision stays white as pleasure sparks all my nerves, leaving me a twitching, unseeing mess as Len stands up and zips his pants closed.

"That was fun little bitch. I want to see you in here at lunch. We'll do this again." Len commands before leaving me in the cleaners closest with my vision just coming back back. Groaning I just lay there, tears falling from my eyes as my core throbs in pain and the mixed orgasm fluid leaking ever so slowly out of me. I wasn't looking forward to lunch. Maybe I could go home before he came back from the concert and never return to this college again. Yea that'd be a good idea.

Standing up on wobbly legs I grab my torn clothing and grab my phone from the pocket of my pants. A new crack was on my phones screen which I grumbled about. I hold the scraps of clothing to my private parts and make a run for it out of the cleaners room, and down the hallway to outside where my car was. The keys dangled from my fingers as I unlock the door and quickly drive away with tears in my eyes. Everyone was in their classes so no-one saw me.

Once I reach home I quickly phone the college and say that I'm transferring to a new college. Sighing I fall onto the couch, not wanting to move after everything that has happened.

~time skip~

It wasn't long before I was packing everything and getting ready to move. Len had came knocking on my door a couple of times but I ignored him. A piece of paper slipped under the door and a knock is heard. I was lucky that I wasn't impregnated those two months back because of Len raping me. Ignoring the knock I pick up the note, "What the hell." I mutter reading the written sentencing.

"(Y/n). Look I've been trying this for the past too months and I'm really sorry. I know you may ignore this but I really am sorry for what I've done." I hear Let's voice through the door. "Not seeing you for the two weeks after I did those unspeakable actions I was frightened for you. I didn't know if you had killed yourself or not, that was until I heard you were transferred. I guess I just want to apologize before its too late. You opened my eyes with that fear of your safety. So can you forgive me?"

I muffle my breath, not needing to read the note for Len and said everything that was on it. "I forgive you Len but I cannot be the same. It's had a massive affect on me. So goodbye." I wait for his footsteps to leave before pulling everything into the car and taking off for where my new college was located in a two several miles away.

Never did I want to see nor remember what happened.

But maybe.

Just maybe.

Our paths would cross again at a later date and everything will bee different.

Who knows...

~Faithfull


End file.
